babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Win, Lose or Daffy
'"Win, Lose or Daffy" '''is the 100th episode overall of ''Baby Looney Tunes. The Looney babies go to a mini-golf course. Plot Floyd takes Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Taz, Lola and Tweety to a miniature golf course. He almost buys six tickets (not counting himself), but buys seven after the other babies beg him to play. Daffy demands to play first when they are at the T-rex section. Instead of putting, he just spits into his hand and makes a hard launch on the ball, and it continually bounces all over and lands in a pretend pond. He expects it to give him a bunch of points, but Floyd intentionally tells him that in golf, the winner has the LOWEST score (18 points, as there are 18 holes, one point per hole). Each player takes a turn until Tweety makes it. Daffy almost goes first at the castle section, but Floyd reminds him not to do it. He lets Lola go first instead. She makes a launch, but almost makes it. Daffy shows her his way of doing it, but as it didn't work, he thinks the club is rigged and jumps on it. Tweety makes it, though. At the "Humpty Dumpty" section, Daffy uses a list to find out that he is in last place. Again, Tweety makes it and then encourages Floyd to play with them, saying that, as Granny said, "Nothing's more fun than having fun." At the sailboat section, Floyd only ends up hitting a boat, but finds it fun. Daffy, big on winning, doesn't believe it, so he plans to find another way to win by making the other babies losers. First, he gets in the way of the ball when Sylvester putts. He pretends to apologize and shoves him. He then sneaks up on Bugs at the Loop section, replacing the ball he is using with another ball with ABC gum. The first hit Bugs makes doesn't make the ball move. After Lola encourages him to try hitting it harder, he does, only for the ball to keep bouncing (due to the gum). Again, Tweety gets another hole in one. Next, at the alligator section, Daffy puts motor oil on Taz's club so that when he makes a swing, he accidentally "throws" it into the alligator's mouth to get crushed. Taz bawls over this, and Daffy pretends to pity him, but he then pushes Taz when the latter cheers for Tweety getting another hole in one. At the windmill section, a part Bugs likes, he makes a hit, but the windmill moves to make sure the ball doesn't go through the hole. Sylvester tries, but again the windmill moves. Floyd finds out Daffy was behind this. Tweety manages again. Daffy then ends up having his ball run over by a mini train, and then his striking the ball at the mountainous area section causes the ball to keep bouncing and make the others keep turning their heads. Finally, at hole 18, the last hole, after Tweety makes a hit, Daffy throws a temper tantrum. Floyd offers a treat to the others and himself before they leave. Everyone, save Daffy, goes, as Daffy adds up the score. Miscalculating, Daffy assumes he won, and believing it to be important, calls everybody, but no one hears. He then tells the others, even as Bugs offers a drink to Daffy. He keeps trying to tell the others he won, but none of them listen. Daffy, feeling disappointed, tells Floyd that he won, but they don't care. Floyd explains that it is about playing fair and being a good sport rather than winning and losing because, as Tweety reminded him (Floyd) that Granny said, "Nothing's more fun than having fun." Finally, Daffy admits the winner is actually Tweety. He then demands a rematch. Bugs asks him if it is really that important for him to win, but Daffy says he'd rather have fun, so they beg Floyd for another game. That night, as Daffy is being tucked in, he is holding a trophy he got (not actually for winning, but for being a good sport). Trivia *This is one of very few episodes in which Daffy wears a complete outfit, including shoes, socks, and a hat. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2